


The Call

by Mystic_of_the_West



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Revenge, Thinking, Voyaging Forth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_of_the_West/pseuds/Mystic_of_the_West
Summary: A short story full of words for a man you did not need to use a lot. Follow Jack Aubrey’s thoughts as the crew of the Surprise voyage and seek for the French ship. These are words that yearned to be shared. I hope you enjoy reading these words.
Kudos: 2





	The Call

The waves beneath my feet, caress the wooden hull.  


The sweet smell of salt invades my nose like a spike of wood through pork. 

The goddess and mystical sirens of the depths run their salty tendrils of song in my hair as it spirals about me. 

My men looking, longing, searching.  


The port of rest is behind us.  


The tide and wind are with us. 

Water currents ahead.

“Hold Fast Men!” is called loud and true. 

My command has become. My master has called, the master of all, the true one, I am merely commanding the powerful orders.  


The great sea is before us, fathoms of deep that take and give life.  


The ropes creak with anticipation as if it is a string on my deplorable violin playing skills, that is what Stephen says anyway, he is one to talk; his cello skills are as dry as a stale piece of bread.  


My call has begun, “It is time to get the French!”


End file.
